Wrong Path
by Xica
Summary: Itsugi meets a guy on the train but will this guy be the one to fill his empty heart or make it worse? He makes Itsugi relive horrible nightmares that he wanted to leave buried.


Itsugi was on a train when he looked to his left to see the most handsome guy in the world. The guy had spiking blonde hair, with black tips. He was tall and he was wearing a black t-shirt that clinged to his body, showing how muscled his chest is and the jeans reached to his knees. Then he started walking up towards Itsugi in the most graceful way possible and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

Itsugi replied with a no. Then the man sat across from him and he tried not to look into the other guy's red eyes that had some spell on him. 'Why do I have these feels? He is just some guy and probably has a girl friend."

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked looking at me in the eye. He smiled at me and Itsugi's cheeks start to warm up.

"I am going to Iusgi. What about you? And sorry for asking do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him question after question but he seemed not to mind.

"No I don't have a girlfriend but I have my eyes on someone. And I am going there, just like you are. Why did you ask if I had a girlfriend?" He said as he got closer to Itsugi's face. Itsugi's face started to get warmer but he couldn't look away.

"Just wanted to know. Hey what is your name anyway?" Itsugi asked and the other replied with a smile.

"The name's Daux and your's?" He said smiling evilly. "I have to go to this school tomorrow called...Cross."

"The name's Itsugi. And you said you had your eyes on someone. Do you know what her name is?" Itsugi asked backing away from Daux.

"I don't but she is the best thing I have seen. So I have to see her again." Daux said daydreaming. The train stopped and the both of them got off. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"I live somewhere near the school. What about you? Where do you live?" I asked trying not to look in his eyes.

"I live with my grandparents near the school as well. We can walk to your place first if you want." He said grabbing my hand and leading me.

"Let my hand go. What if we walk into the girl you like? What do you think would be going through her mind?" Itsugi said upset about him liking a girl and not him but there is nothing he can do about it.

"Oh. Sorry I just imaged I was holding her hands. Is this your house?" He asked pointing at a house behind them. Itsugi turned around it was this big old house, it had a beautiful red oak porch. The front door was pure black and the house was white, there were two windows on the second floor, making the house look like it has a face.

"Yeah." Itsugi said as he walked up to the front door on the way, he dig through his jacket pockets for the keys.

"Do you live alone?" He asked in Itsugi's ear and he dropped the keys that he had finally taken out of his pocket.

"Yeah I do. I have to get going. You should be going or you will get wet." Itsugi said bending down to pick up the keys, hearing the thunder over head, and then it started rain. "Wait here." He said and went inside. He came back out with an umbrella in his hand, then handed it to Daux so he could protect himself from the rain. "Here. Don't catch a cold before school."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Daux said as he took the umbrella then turned on his heels and walked away.

He went back inside and went up the stairs then he went into his room and grabbed a guitar that was leaning against the wall in the corner. The neck was black and the body was a navy blue, the flames that covered the base were silver. He picked it up then started playing a song, expressing how he felt. He let the music follow out of him through his song, he made sure while he played he was being recorded. "Wow. How can he make me feel this way?" He said as he put his guitar down back where he found it. Then he listened to the recording then grabbed a piece of paper and pen. And started to write down the notes to the song he just played then after that was done, then he added words. There were lots of papers on his deck, each one had notes and words write on them. People know him at school as the "Song Writer" and want to be near him all the time but Daux on the other hand, did not show that affection. And he liked that about Daux, and he looked forward to seeing him at Cross Academy tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Itsugi saw Daux in his class talking to a girl, she had hip length bright red hair. She was wearing the academies uniform, mid-thigh length skirt, white blouse, and a black jacket. "Oh it's that girl that he likes" He thought as he walked in and headed for his desk. When he sat down in his desk, he saw Daux walking towards him but Itsugi was surrounded by students by the time Daux was two feet away. "Hi Itsugi! How was it at China?" A girl asked with a happy smile that scared him a lot.

"Why is he surround by students?" Daux asked the girl standing next to him, he was clueless as to what was going on.

"He is Itsugi. And he makes music so people know him as a rock star of sort. I for one hate him." the girl said.

"Why do hate him? He seemed nice will I talked to him on the train." Daux said confused to the girl he was standing by. He did like her before he came here, for he had a past with the girl but now he didn't know after that comment.

Itsugi got up and walked up to Daux and stood next to him. "Hey Mary. I guess you want me to leave. Right?" He asked trying to hide how much he didn't like being near her.

"Yeah it would be nice if you just left the school and go to a different one." Mary said crossing her arms. Daux looked back and forth between Mary and Itsugi. He had no idea she had turned into someone like this, and he didn't know if it was a good change. When he first saw her, he thought she was an angel.

"Okay. That probably will never happen." Itsugi said as he left the room with a fake smile on his face. Then he went to the music room and the first thing he saw was a guitar on the ground by the piano. He picked it up and started to play the song he had just wrote last night.

* * *

"Hey Itsugi. Where did he go-" Daux said then he heard music coming from the music room and a guys voice. He walked in and Itsugi didn't notice him coming in but he just sang his song and the whole time Daux watched him. When Itsugi was done then he finally saw Daux in the room and he almost fell off the chair.

"When did you get there? How much did you hear?" Itsugi asked hoping Daux didn't hear the whole song. Daux slowly walked up to Itsugi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I liked the song. I heard it all. What do you call it?" He asked.

Itsugi almost jumped out of the chair when he touched me. "Why are you here?...I didn't give it a title. I can make the song but not titles they are the hardest part for me. What about...Mary?" He said looking down at the wooden floor. Daux grabbed the guitar then my hand and lead me to the roof. "Why are we going up to the roof?"

"So you can play that song again. And Mary is at class and the teacher asked her to find you but she didn't so I went to go find you instead. I just...thought she was the one...but I not think she isn't." Daux said still going back and forth between his dream life and realty. A door opened in front of him about to hit his face but Itsugi pulled him out of the way. "Wow. How did you know that would happen?" He asked surprised that he didn't see that coming.

"I know the school and that door always does that so be careful. Why are we running up to the roof?" Itsugi said looking back down the hallway. It looked dark at the end and he got close to Daux, feeling the fear shake his body. He quickly looked away trying to shake the memory of his parents getting killed by someone.

* * *

((Flash Back))

It was snowing and Itsugi was leaving a movie with his parents. He was only 5 years old and they were laughing about something that had happened in the movie but he doesn't remember what it was. But he was holding one hand of both his parent's and he was in the middle. They both swinged him back and forth. But they just stopped and he heard two big bans and his parents fell back and they pulled him with him and he hit his head on the cold concert. He slowly got up, his head throbbed and then he saw his parents laying, motionless, in a pool of their own blood and his hands were covered in their blood. All he could do was screaming, and he saw a man run then he heard the police coming so he was left to live.

But he didn't care for his parents were gone. One police man picked him up and he didn't know what the policeman saw in his eyes, but Itsugi saw the pity in the other's eyes. "Poor kid." The police man looked at his parents then placed a hand on the back of Itsugi's head, making him lay his head on his shoulder. He then started walking away not letting him see anymore. But all he could see was blood and more blood. He heard the opening of a car door then the close of it but the policeman never him down. Itsugi didn't know how long they drove but after awhile, the car stopped. Itsugi was allowed to look up and see a pure black door and it was opened. "You can live here with me." Itsugi looked up at the man and saw a smile on his face and he just smiled back at him. "Now that's better." He walked into the house then upstairs to a bedroom and sat Itsugi on a bed. "This will be your room. Is that okay?" Then the man patted Itsugi's head softly and Itsugi just nodded his head. The man smiled at the little boy then stopped and said "Why are you crying?" He said as he used his hand to wipe the tear away.

Someone knocked on the door five weeks after that day. Itsugi had finally learn the man's name which was Kaname. And it had taken a long time to figure that out for Kaname was always gone. Kaname went to answer the door, and when he open the door there was a gun pointed at his forehead but he was taught to not show fear. "So you are the guy who killed those two people five weeks ago. Right?" He asked making a fist.

"Well you're not going to live so may as well tell you. Yes that was me." Itsugi started shaking like a leaf and was hugging my knees close to my chest. He was in a ball in the kitchen near the door listening but seen to. "Do you want to know why?" Kaname gave him a face that made the man back up a bit but he came back up to him. "I killed those two cause they had something I wanted." Itsugi was in shock by the answer. 'Something...he...WANTED!' Itsugi got up, grabbed a knift then ran out of the room towards the man.

"Itsugi stop!" Kaname yelled. The man pointed the gun at him. Kaname got in the way and blocked my vision and there was a bang again. When Itsugi came to Kaname was on top of him and holding him in a protective way. "Are you ok, Itsugi?" He asked as if Itsugi was the one hurt not him. He sat up and Kaname was still holding him. "I will watch over you. I will always be there for you." He fell to the ground next to Itsugi. Itsugi yelled his name and shacked him over and over again. But he wouldn't wake up and Itsugi knew he was alone again. Water came to me eyes it made his vision blurring.

"Man your still alive kid. I guess this guy liked you, huh? Now I got you." He said pointing the gun at Itsugi. Itsugi turned his head and the gun pointed to his forehead. "Now die!" He yelled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Please leave comments.

Just something I made by the song called Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. A friend asked me to make it.


End file.
